Drinking cups are commonly used in the consumption of beverages and other products. Every day, millions of such cups are distributed by fast food restaurants, coffee shops and convenience stores for single use purposes. These cups are usually disposed of after a single use.
One type of known disposable cup is a conventional plastic foam cup, such as a beaded polystyrene foam cup. A conventional plastic foam cup, generally illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally indicated by numeral 10. The conventional plastic foam cup 10 includes a resilient, frustoconical body 12. The body is open at a first or top end 14 and closed at a second or bottom end 16. The top end has a greater diameter than the bottom end. The frustoconical body is designed to facilitate stacking a plurality of cups together for transportation and dispensing purposes. The body includes a tapered side wall 18 having an inner face or surface 20 and an outer face or surface 22 that extends from the top end to the bottom end. The inner face or surface of the tapered side wall may include at least one interior shelf which facilitates stacking of a plurality of the cups. When the cup is positioned in an upright position, the tapered side wall 18 is typically angled offset from a vertical plane at a suitable angle in the range of two degrees to fifteen degrees. The tapered side wall 18 includes an outwardly formed or extending lip 24. The outwardly formed lip is suitably shaped such that an annular mounting portion of a drinking cup lid (not shown) can be attached to the formed lip to secure the drinking cup lid to the top of the cup. The outwardly formed lip is sometimes utilized to hold the cup in place prior to the cup being dispensed from a conventional cup dispenser.
One method of forming these conventional plastic foam cups includes adding expanded polystyrene beads (which were previously modified with a suitable foaming agent) into a mold or cavity. Steam is injected into the mold or cavity which causes the polystyrene beads to expand to form the cup. The formed cup is subsequently removed from the mold or cavity. However, it should be appreciated that other suitable methods of forming a conventional plastic foam cup, including any suitable injection molding technique, are known.
Conventional plastic foam cups have outstanding heat-insulating properties which make them particularly useful for serving hot beverages, such as coffee, hot tea, soups and hot chocolate. These cups enable a person to hold the cup without burning themselves and also tend to keep the beverage hot. Conventional plastic foam cups also have outstanding cold-insulating properties which make them particularly useful for serving cold food or beverages, such as milk shakes, ice cream and chilled beverages. These cups tend to keep the food or beverage cold for extended periods of time. Such conventional plastic foam cups cost relatively less to manufacture than paper or plastic based cups and are more leak resistant than cups which are formed from more than one member as described below. However, the outer surfaces of conventional plastic foam cups do not provide the tactile feel of paper-based cups nor do such cups facilitate high-quality graphics to be printed on the outer surfaces of such plastic foam cups
Other known insulated disposable cups for hot or cold beverages are formed from paper. Paper cups are fabricated from a paper body member which is bonded to a bottom paper panel member having an upper surface and a bottom surface, wherein the joined portions of the bottom panel member and body member form a seal. Paper-based cups include an inner lining which covers the inner surface of the body and the upper surface of the bottom end, wherein the inner lining is effective to prevent penetration of liquid into the paper during use. However, because these cups are formed from two members (i.e., the body member and the bottom panel member), these cups are more prone to leaking along the seam where the two members are joined. Conventional paper cups have an outer surface which provides a comfortable tactile feel but have very poor heat-insulating qualities. For example, paper cups are often too hot to handle for a period of time after being filled with a hot beverage. Beverage servers and consumers commonly nest two or more paper-based cups together or add an insulating sleeve to provide insulation for hot drinks such as hot coffee, hot tea and hot chocolate. This is undesirable because it increases the number of cups or sleeves used and costs additional money. Double cupping can also make a filled cup more unstable or tipsy.
To solve these problems, it has been proposed to attach paper to a plastic foam cup. One known method of applying paper to a plastic foam cup is to spot glue portions of the inner face of a stationary piece of paper with a suitable adhesive and bringing a cup in contact with the stationary paper to attach the paper to the plastic foam cup. This results in substantial portions of the paper not including adhesive. Due to the inconsistent and incomplete placement of the adhesive on the paper, wrinkles are formed when the paper is applied to or otherwise wrapped around the cup. Such wrinkles are undesirable for a manufacturer and aesthetically displeasing to consumers.
Another known method includes applying a film to a plastic foam cup and heat shrinking the film on the cup when the cup is formed. Such “in-mold” method includes integrating the film with the material of the cup during the cup manufacturing process. Such integration includes stretching the film around the material which will form the cup and subsequently heating the material and film to shrink the film to adhere to the material. While this cup includes the desired insulation properties of a plastic foam cup, this method is relatively expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a disposable drinking cup with the insulation properties of a plastic foam cup and the tactile feel and high quality graphic printing properties of a paper-based cup to provide an enhanced drinking experience for a person. Furthermore, a need exists to provide an apparatus, system and method for manufacturing such a disposable drinking cup.
The various known machines, systems and methods for affixing one or more labels to beverage containers do not solve these needs. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,800; 4,729,81; 4,731,147; 4,743,469; 4,911,285; 4,944,825; 4,944,830; 4,950,350; 4,973,374; 4,981,547; 4,994,135; 5,004,518; 5,017,261; 5,021,116; 5,037,499; 5,062,917; 5,062,918; 5,078,826; 5,082,520; 5,087,317; 5,110,402; 5,120,392; 5,121,827; 5,129,984; 5,160,570; 5,167,755; 5,174,851; 5,185,053; 5,188,696; 5,201,984; 5,217,538; 5,227,005; 5,271,783; 5,569,353; 5,713,403; 5,882,474; and 6,050,319 describe known machines, systems and components for applying one or more labels to beverage containers. These patents do not provide solutions to the above mentioned problems The reinforced cup and the cup reinforcing machines, apparatus, systems and methods disclosed herein represent, at least in part, improvements of one or more of the machines, systems and methods disclosed in such patents.